


your people will be my people

by eudaimon



Series: Fingerbones - Jamie Kirk [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaimon/pseuds/eudaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk finds it hard to tear herself away from the Enterprise; she's not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your people will be my people

She doesn’t watch them leave; why should she? She knows she’s not going anywhere. The ship'll stay in dock for the next month and she'll stay with it, because you don't just go wandering off and leave your heart somewhere, do you? She's on the bridge when the last of them leaves and then the ship is still and quiet and Jamie just sits in the command chair and listens to the Enterprise breathe.

Maybe in a few days she'll rent a bike and ride to see her Mom. Maybe she'll swing down and see Chris in that low stucco house on the edge of the desert.

Maybe, maybe.

First, she's going to spend a couple of days alone with her girl. And she goes days without talking to anybody, eats breakfast alone in boxer shorts and a Starfleet PT t-shirt. She sits on the con and watches the stars. She lies still and listens to the ship moving around her.

And, on the seventh day, she turns around and finds Bones standing behind her. She hasn't spoken since a brief conversation with Chris, and, for a moment, she just can't find the words.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, tilting her head and letting her hair slip in front of her eyes. Bones looks at her, and, for a moment, it feels like even the Enterprise is holding her breath.

"You were here," he says.

"We'll be leaving in a couple of days," she reminds him, knows that he knows that, and then she fidgets with her hair and wishes that she's wearing a bra, and then she remembers that she's Jamie T. Kirk so fuck wearing a bra, and she arches her back and she looks him straight in the eyes. "Nobody else is coming back."

Bones steps in, keeps stepping in until her chest brushes against his and he has to bend his head to look her in the eyes.

"I never actually left, Jamie," he reminds her, and then he kisses the corner of her mouth like a secret and Jamie's Mom never really cared about religion but she did send her to Sunday school for a while and all that she can think right then is where you go, I go, so it'll be the three of them forever.


End file.
